In one conventional network arrangement, a switch is used to permit communication and data exchange between other switches and computer nodes coupled to the switch. The switch may have a plurality of ports, each port coupled to a switch or more computer nodes. Arriving packets are routed to one or more ports via a routing mechanism. Multiple switches may be stacked together to provide additional network connectivity for additional computer nodes. In some instances, one or more packets may be designated to multiple ports, including ports across one or more switches. In the conventional data storage arrangement, each instance of the packet designated for multiple ports must be replicated in memory and transported to the designated ports. The conventional network arrangement is incapable of efficiently handling packets designated for multiple ports. Also, in the conventional network arrangement, routing information for each replication of the data packet must be stored in memory, which may consume vast memory resources. The conventional network arrangement is incapable of supplying routing information for packets designated for multiple ports without consuming memory resources.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.